ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Konchū Gattai InsectOh
Konchū Gattai InsectOh '(昆虫合体いぬぜくとオー, ''Konchū Gattai Inzekutō) is the main giant robo in Konchū Sentai Insectenger. It is combined from the Great Insecters: KabutoOh, DrakeOh, HopperOh, WaspOh, and ButterflyOh, which are piloted by Insect Red, Insect Blue, Insect Green, Insect Yellow, and Insect Pink. It is armed with the '''Wasp Spade (ワスプスペード, Wasupu Suppedo) and the Zect Buster (んぜくたバスター, Zekuta Basutā). Overview The Insecters '(いんぜくた, ''Inzekuta) are small insect-shaped machines that accompany their respective partners wherever they go in human size. When attached to the Insecter Bracers they activate the morphing sequence to turn their respective partner into the Insectenger suit. They were insects that modified themselves to fight Infarghalis. A 'Zecter '(んぜくた, Zekuta) is an Insecter's Giant Robo version. The Zecters can fight alone with special moves, or combine together into a Giant King, InsectOh. InsectOh is composed of 5 Zecters: KabutoOh, DrakeOh, HopperOh, WaspOh, and ButterflyOh in its standard formation. However, it is upgraded when more Zecters are added, making new combinations. The main finisher of InsectOh is the '''Insect Slash Super Strike (いんぜくとスラッシュスーパーストライク,'' Insekuto Surasshu Sūpā Sutoraiku'') which consists of charging up the Wasp Spade and sending a great slash at the same time of a Zect Buster super strike. History to be added StagInsectOh When StagOh unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes StagInsectOh (スタッグいぬぜくとオー, Sutaggu Inzekutō), which is armed with the''' Wasp Spade, and the 'Z-Stag Buster '(Z-スタッグバスター, Z-Sutaggu Basutā) that is a gun-like weapon that is in StagOh. Its main attack is the 'Stag Spinning Shooting Strike '(スタッグスピニングシューティングストライク, Sutaggu Supiningu Shūtingu Sutoraiku), where HopperOh makes a huge leap charging the Z-Stag Buster and flashing a great beam at the enemy creating a bubble around it that starts closing until it destroys the Larvae. AntInsectOh When Ant unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes '''AntInsectOh (アントいぬぜくとオー, Anto Inzekutō), which is armed with the''' Wasp Spade, and the 'Antenna Blasters '(アンテナブラスター, Antena Burasutā) that are blasters in the antenna of Ant's head as it works as the helmet for InsectOh. Its main attack is the 'Antenna Discharge '(アンテナディスチャージ, Antena Disuchāji), where Ant starts gathering lightning sparks and charging the antenna until they are completely full and then flashes the Negative (-) charge as a lightning to the enemy, exceeding the Negative (-) energy inside it, which destroys the Larvae. FlyInsectOh When Fly unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes '''FlyInsectOh (フライいぬぜくとオー, Furai Inzekutō), which is armed with the FlyWing Sword '(フライウィング剣, ''Furai U~ingu Ken) which are two of Fly's wings that get together as one, and is used as a sword, replacing Wasp Spade as the sword-like weapon. Its main attack is the '''Great Fly Strike '(グレートフライストライキ, Gurēto Furai Sutoraiku) that makes the two other wings of Fly attached to the back start moving, making InsectOh fly, and powering the FlyWing Sword, striking a slash, which destroys the Larvae. AphidInsectOh When Aphid unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes AphidInsectOh (あふぃどいぬぜくとオー, Afido Inzekutō), which is armed with the Wasp Spade and the Aphid Claws (あふぃどカッター, Afido Kattā), which are small spines in Aphid's legs that are used as tiny cutters to distract the enemy. Its main attack is the Aphid Particle Destroyer '(あふぃどパーティクルデストロイヤー, ''Afido Pātikuru Desutoroiyā), where the Aphid Claws turn into blasters and strikes a blast towards the enemy going totally through the body, leaving holes throughout it, destroying the Larvae. BeeInsectOh When Bee unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes '''BeeInsectOh (びいいぬぜくとオー, Bī Inzekutō), which is armed with the''' Wasp Spade, and the 'Bee Drill '(びいドリル, Bī Doriru) that is Bee's stinger that works as a drill in the mecha's helmet. Its main attack is the 'Bee Drill Finisher '(びいドリルフィニッシャー, Bī Doriru Finisshā), where Bee's wings move InsectOh towards the enemy and makes the Bee Drill spin crossing the enemy, destroying the Larvae. LadyInsectOh When Ladybug unites to the combination, InsectOh becomes '''LadyInsectOh (れいぢいぬぜくとオー, Reidji Inzekutō), which is armed with the''' Wasp Spade, and the 'Lady Shield '(れいぢシールド, Reidji ''Shīrudo'') that are Ladybug's wings used as a shield weapon. Its main attack is the 'Shield Volcano Degreer '(シールドボルケーノでぐりあ, Shīrudo Borukēno Deguria), where the Lady Shield starts spinning fastly and starts beaming a rotational flash towards the enemy until it destroys the Larvae. InsectKing When Ant, Fly, and Aphid unite to the combination, InsectOh becomes '''InsectKing (いんぜくときんぐ, Inzekuto Kingu), which is armed with the Hyper Knife '(ハイパーナイフ, ''Haipā Naifu) that is the Wasp Spade united with the FlyWing Sword, which is used as a sword-like weapon. Its main attack is the 'Antenna Sword Cutting Slash '(アンテナソードカッティングスラッシュ, Antena Sōdo Kattingu Surasshu), where Hyper Knife is charged with energy at makes a slash alonside the Antenna Blasters and severe shooting of Aphid Cutters that destroys the Larvae. ' OmegaInsectKing When the 11 Zecters unite '''OmegaInsectKing '(オメガインセクトきんぐ, Omega Insekuto Kingu)is born. It is armed with the''' ''Zecter Sword' '(ぜくたソード, ''Zekuta Sōdo) that is a sword weapon combined from Wasp Spade, FlyWing Sword, Aphid Cutters, Lady Shield, and the Z-Stag Buster. Its main attack is the 'Ultimate Zecter Slashing Strike '(究極ぜくたスラッシングストライキ, Kyūkyoku Zekuta Surasshingu Sutoraiki), where a small shine from each Zecter glows and charges a charge in the Zecter Sword to its top, until it makes a full turn and strikes the monster, destroying the Larvae.